


Lucky Sherlock

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And how are you luckier than Mycroft?” John looked at him incredulously. “Simple.” Sherlock stared back at John. His face was dead serious. “I’ve got a friend. You. I don’t need many friends when I’ve already got the best person I could call best friend. That means a lot. Even Mycroft isn’t that lucky.” Post Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Sherlock

**Title : Lucky Sherlock**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Summary : “And how are you luckier than Mycroft?” John looked at him incredulously. “Simple.” Sherlock stared back at John. His face was dead serious. “I’ve got a friend. You. I don’t need many friends when I’ve already got the best person I could call best friend. That means a lot. Even Mycroft isn’t that lucky.” Post Reichenbach Fall.**

**Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes doesn’t belong to me.**

**.-.-.**

                “I know Mycroft is incredibly smart, but to think that he’s way more intelligent than you is overwhelming,” John said thoughtfully. The last word was spoken slowly.

                Sherlock glanced at the blond man sitting before him and smiled a little smile. He calmly ate the biscuit from Mrs. Hudson and observed John, who was staring at his laptop without writing anything.

                “Judging by the faraway look on your glassy eyes, frown on your wide forehead, the crinkles around your eyes and the tapping of your fingers on your chin, right now you must think that Mycroft’s intelligence which actually surpasses me indeed is hard to comprehend for your simple mind,” Sherlock nonchalantly said.

                John was already getting used to Sherlock’s blatant remarks, so he didn’t even glare at him for calling him a simple minded person. Instead, he closed his laptop and put it on the nearest table. “You told me that he works for the government, and sometimes he’s even the British government itself,” John recited what Sherlock had told him some time ago.

                “It just shows how brilliant my brother is,” Sherlock dryly replied.

                “And for him you’re considered slow and idiot,” John continued as if he didn’t hear what his friend had just said. “Wait, did you just compliment Mycroft?” he stared in disbelief.

                “Oh, John. Close your mouth. You already look like a person whose intelligence is questionable. Opening your mouth wide just because you are surprised makes me worried,” the dark haired man sarcastically said.

                John sighed. “I guess Mycroft is lucky.” He shook his head to clear his mind. “He’s smarter than you, holds significant roles and doesn’t have to worry about money. It’s just… Wow!”

                Sherlock smirked. “He’s not as wonderful as you think he is. Sure he lives in luxury and is an important person, but he’s lonely, you know.”

                “How could you know that?” John snorted.

                “Of course I know. He’s my brother. I’m still luckier than him, John, in some ways,” Sherlock wisely said.

                “Really?” John raised his brow. He was skeptical. He made comparison between his flatmate and his brother.

                “Mycroft doesn’t have friends,” the detective plainly stated. “He can’t stand being with normal and real people.”

                “And how are you luckier than him?” John looked at him incredulously.

                “Simple.” Sherlock stared back at John. His face was dead serious. “I’ve got a friend. You. I don’t need many friends when I’ve already got the best person I could call best friend. That means a lot. Even Mycroft isn’t that lucky.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
